1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a probe connector.
2. The Related Art
Probe connectors are mainly used in mobile phones for electrically connecting with cards or batteries received in the mobile phones. A conventional probe connector generally includes an insulating housing and a plurality of probe pin assemblies mounted in the insulating housing. The probe pin assembly includes a cylindraceous barrel having a bottom plate closing one end mouth thereof, a spring received in the barrel, a probe of which a bottom end is movably inserted in the barrel and designed with a receiving hole for receiving a top of the spring therein. A top end of the probe is stretched outside from the other open end mouth of the barrel for contacting an external device.
However, the probes of the probe connector need to be separately made by a turning process. As a result, it is hard to hold the probe in the process of electroplating the probe on account of the probe being small size that causes the probe easily to drop and results in a great loss of the probe. Furthermore, the receiving hole of the probe is often so small that it hard to clean the receiving hole and electroplate periphery inner sides of the receiving hole. As a result, the receiving hole of the probe is often amassed by grease therein or has a poor electroplate effect on the periphery inner sides thereof. It further results in low production efficiency and poor product yield of the probe connector.